


And Wizardry

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 27. Witchcraft





	And Wizardry

Daisy poked her head around the alleyway corner. She took in the semi-crowded Hogsmead streets, people milling in front of window displaces, or chatting in groups. She didn't care about them though, her mind was set on the wand shop at the end of the road. She adjusted grip on her bag before making a break for it. To determined to notice the odd looks she was getting.

As she approached, she noticed the store was closed. Robbie must've closed early. Daisy grumbled and freed one of her hands to dig around inside her robes. After a second or two, she found what she was searching for. She took the key (given to her by Robbie since she practically lived here with him and Gabe) and opened the door. The bell above pinged as she stepped inside and again as the door closed behind her.

The store was dark, since the blinds were drawn, blocking any light from entering. Her bag made a loud noise of displeasure, and she shushed it before making her way towards the back room. Daisy passed by the counter and weaved her way through the large bookcases that held the stores wands. Contents arranged alphabetically one night when Robbie couldn't sleep, the same night ended up giving her the key, funnily enough.

She reached the back fairly quickly, the shop wasn't huge, and opened the last door. Behind it was technically Robbie's office, but Gabe did most of the paperwork and handled the finances. Big thick books and countless papers littered the tiny desk in the corner. She grimaced, they'd have to go through and sort those before Gabe got home. The office was connected to the Reyes' family kitchen, so that's where she headed next. With a relieved sigh she set down her increasingly agitated package.

"Daisy?" Robbie's voice drifted down to her and she turned to look at him. He was standing at the top of the stairs, looking tired with suspicious red marks on his face. Which meant he fell asleep wand making again, she clicked her tongue. He descended the stairs, leaving his bedroom-slash-workspace behind. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I've been expelled." She said, causally. At Robbie's bewildered look she elaborated, "Or, I would've been. Once Toadface figures out what I've done." It was then he noticed the bag on his kitchen table for the first time. With a wary glance at her and, slightly hesitant, hands he opened the bag. 

Only to be greeted by 15 hissing cat pictures.

He stared at her.

"Aww don't give me that look, Robbie! You can hang them in your workshop to keep you company!"


End file.
